A Walk With Me
by Renamon the Wildfox
Summary: Take a look through the eyes of Trowa & Quatre's kid Kylie. How she has to deal with life and her parents lifestyle. 3x4 1x2 5xS Yaoi mainly 3x4.
1. Default Chapter

1 Prologue  
  
Hi! I'm Renamon the Wildfox and this is my first GW fic. So if I seem like an amateur to you it's because I am. This story will contain a strong amount of Yaoi. In fact the whole story is based on the issue. It's about Trowa and Quatre and what would happen if they had a child and what the child would go through. So the story revolves around her but will switch at times to others opinions as well. For right now this is the prologue.  
  
In the story we will cover problems that you and I face everyday, except told by a girl with the all American gay family. Side note she already knows about the Gundam pilots and is fine with it. Her family is very close and had to find out how she was born eventually. She has a sister named Riley but the story is mostly about her, and you'll find that out in the story.  
  
I wrote this prologue because I don't feel like answering any questions to any reviews on simple things like "Well when did they get married and how was it possible to have kid?" To answer this I understand that people can get in engrossed in to stories like mine and I generally support the concept but don't note the little things so much that you lose sight of the point. Just a word of advice. So I guess I should just get on with the story now.  
  
Hi my name is Kylie Winner Barton. I know how high were your parents when they had you. But I don't think it's a weird name. No I think it's original like my life and me. Because that's what my life is. Original, authentic, genuine, real, mine and I am proud of that.  
  
Well what makes you so special, you ask? First off I'm special on my own. I have an IQ. that surpasses any kid my age and I'm only twelve. I could also kick any ones but if they messed with me. In fact since I'm a genius I'm in High School. I have baby blue silky hair that's as spiky in the back of my hair as my dads'. I have his forest green eyes too. I also have my other dads' fair skin tone with just a hint of tan. That's right I have two dads. Biologically mine.  
  
Oh how sad for that poor child, knowing that she is condemned and as tainted as her parents. Knowing that she is corrupt and her parents will go to hell, for shame. I just find it hypocritical of people to judge me and my family for our lifestyle when they're the ones saying all the hateful words and accusations and we haven't done anything to them. We live and just hope for the best in life. If there is anything wrong with that then their lives are as screwed up as ours.  
  
I love my parents and may be a little defensive when I have to deal with things like that, but I don't fight every homophobe out there because they hate me. I just accept some things in the world and move on. Even if I can't understand how someone can be so mean when they don't even know my parents.  
  
Ahh, my parents, I think about them a lot. It's not surprising since I owe all of my being to them. No I'm not one of those kids who thanks their parents for every blessed moment on Earth. We have our differences and arguments but I love them and am glad they're in my life all the same. Of course I'll never admit all that to their faces, not so they can get a contract and camcorder to prove it. Speaking of my parents I'm sure you all are dying to know, how was I born if both of my parents are male?  
  
Well living in this world, I've learned anything is possible. So was my birth. My dads had just graduated from College at the age of sixteen along with their best friends who are my aunts and uncles right now. Yes people sixteen, because they were already above anyone in their level. For you see that's the price when you're a Gundam pilot. Yes people the monsters of destruction, the demon seeds of war. Hells' Fury as my uncle Duo likes to say. But really just down to earth teenagers fighting for temporary peace. Cause lets' face it people peace doesn't last long, am I right?  
  
Well getting back to the topic at hand, after my parents all went their separate ways after the war they enrolled in to College, their academic levels more than enough to put them in on ten scholarships alone. As for their age at leaving, they claimed that they had been in College before the war and that it was destroyed during the war. The College obviously bought it, I mean who wouldn't with five geniuses going to their school to one day become famous and say they went their would give them praise and profit two words that fit well in industry.  
  
After my family left College they got married, in fact they all had their weddings on the same day, three months afterwards. My uncles and aunt Heero and Duo and Wufei and Sally, followed by my parents Trowa and Quatre.  
  
Shortly after my family wanted to start a family of their own, but didn't want to adopt. As luck would have they must have been being rewarded for all the sufferings they had to endure from the war. Because two weeks after they were married they got an unexpected call from whom pray tell but our favorite immortal mad scientist. Who just so happened to be working on an undeveloped project that they would need their help in. Don't worry people for the first time their work was actually legit. They were working on a project for genetic enhancements in humans. To put it simply they believed that if woman could nurture a child without the father why not men. And put their theory to the test.  
  
The all knew well of the sexuality of their students. Especially that of my parents. Well remember when my dad Quatre had his err how shall I put it…. out of body experience, he was asked a lot of questions that day of what had happened. And as we know the professors had been inquisitive about his enthusiasm that my dad Trowa was alive, but had never pressed on the subject. Until now.  
  
In fact it had been obvious in all the Gundam pilots that somoine had had an affect on them. It's just that my dads were the most obvious to everyone at the time except themselves. But could you blame them for thinking that rejection was too strong for love. Let's face it, the lives they lived before weren't exactly the greatest of times to think about positive ideas instead of negatives. But that's what College was for. They all bunked with their future lovers and soon found out how the other felt.  
  
It was classic. So now the doctors had come out with an idea that was actually safe, and they would test it. Now I'll warn you they didn't jump up at the idea. In fact it took a whole month before they even agreed, but they did.  
  
Now how do you make a baby if both of you're parents are of male gender? Simple question, simple answer. First off you both of my take my dads seed, then you intertwine that DNA with the genetic hormones of a female. There was one thing that happened though that the scientist didn't expect. For my dads and my uncles Heero and Duo, their sperm, DNA, everything just sort of molded together with their counter part and split in to two groups, as a result forming twins.  
  
Now came the part for where they would put the needed requirements if they didn't have a female for the ordeal. Well technically you don't need a female you just need a life force, it's just that that's how god made it. So for this part bring in my dad Quatre. Since he's an empath he could give off more life force than receive to create the process. Since all you need is a given life force to sustain the baby.  
  
And my dad was more than willing to do the same for Heero and Duo. Another major gain from this was that it sped up the process for my creation, from the time of nine months to six, which would be the same time that my Aunt Sally would be due since she was pregnant a little before they got married. Like two months before. Also as another boost to make me special I just like my cousins inherited my dads' empath abilities along with our own powers like telekinesis and telepathy. So see I am original.  
  
Quatre was more than willing to extend a hand at lending his powers to give to not only Trowa and his but Heero and Duo's children as well. It was just a good thing that he only had to do it for a few days every three weeks, because any longer and he would have been killing himself.  
  
And everyone else telling him to just quit while he was ahead wasn't helping. Saying that it wasn't worth it if he died or that they could just adopt. Not to mention death threat and promises were being made to the scientist for once again making the pilots do a read between the lines experiment. However a very reluctant Trowa and willful Quatre would simple reply that "It would all be worth it in the end."  
  
Not to mention Heero and Duo after some much needed persuasion and convincing them not to feel guilty and to just be happy when they saw the faces of their kids when they saw their dads.  
  
And even Heero had to grin at that image. Dou and himself as fathers. His thoughts must have been the same as everyone else's were, somehow or another they were going to screw these children up. In my opinion though the best kind of family is dysfunctional. No one's boring.  
  
So after months of exhaustion it finally happened. My cousins, sister and I were brought in to the world. In late December around the fifteenth at 12:56am to be exact. Riley was born first, with silky red hair instead of blue that's also spiky in the back, and just like me she has as tint on her bangs and in the back except hers is blue and mines is red. She has my dad Quarter's blue eyes though.  
  
Next to come was from Heero and Duo's offspring, Raven. She had Heero' Prussian colored eyes with Duo's hair and a sort of light colored brown. Again her hair was spiky. Soon after Sally gave birth to Jade. Jade has Wufei's jet black hair and Sally's personality. A dangerous combination in Wufei's opinion. She had huge golden eyes.  
  
Next to come in to the mix was Nikki. Born with slightly dark chocolate short hair and mischievous violet eyes. And then a miracle happened, Heero my Uncle Heero cried as he held his two daughters and another crying Duo close to him. And now for the main event me, yes since I already told you what I look like just imagine me with only a tuff of hair and small body with an amazing shade of green eyes.  
  
I just have one question if you're crying why does the doctor go out of his way to turn you upside down and smack you on your back. I mean first off your cold, wet, and wondering why all this goo is on you and now you're smacked, and doctors wonder why kids don't like them. Sorry for the rant but I don't get it and I'm a genius. Oh well, getting back to the point, I'm sure you all want to know how I know so many specific details about what happened at and during my birth, like that my Uncle Heero cried, right? Well I'm watching the tape right now. That's why I started ranting about the doctor.  
  
Why do I keep saying people, if no one is even here, you ask? Well it's not because I'm crazy, although I wouldn't put it past you, but I'm talking in to a video camera, so eventually there will be an audience looking at this. For now it's just me. Now that I've filled you in on that, let's back to the story. Two weeks later after the birth the doctors were arrested for illegal use of animals. They were planning on fusing humans with animals. From what I've been told they just can't seem to stay good long. I'll tell you this though I'm glad they didn't try that on me, not unless they had a death wish, but then again they probably did.  
  
Well my parents had to make plans on how to take care of a baby, which meant that they had to do something about their jobs. So it was decided that Quatre had a problem on his hands, first off one must wonder how does a person who is the sole heir to the Winner Cooperation's have time for a baby? He couldn't just quit. In the end Quatre looks back on this as a good thing. After all he was never really cut out to be a business- man and it was already causing major problems for him and Trowa's schedule at the circus. And I will tell you right now it is a very very good thing to have twenty-nine sisters, especially in my dads' shoes.  
  
Since my father is the heir doesn't he get to change the rule? Well that's what he did. What's the use of having twenty-nine sisters if you can't use them? So Quatre's older sister Iria was more than willing to take over the company. And it was nice to know that if she ever wanted to leave there were twenty-eight more people in the family with a lot more business who wanted to take over. I know what you're thinking, how could he give up all that money though? Well actually my dad always wanted to be an artist and later he sold one of his paintings and let's just say for the moment I'd be set for a Trust fund. Trowa had already left the circus after saying to his sister Cathy that he would come visit often and he does, in fact she's visiting us soon. He soon became a writer and still is, in fact he working on his tenth book for the summer, and has fifteen chapters done so far.  
  
So now in the present day my parents are twenty-eight years old, so Riley and I are twelve. That means that they've been together for eleven years. That's a long time. Well we live in New York in three-story house, the third being the attic. We have six rooms; my cousins and uncles share the four other when they come over. Riley and I share a room. My parents are successful artist musicians and novelist. My dad Trowa is not only a novelist but also a photographer, and my other dad Quatre is an artist and musician, they are both world known and I and Riley couldn't be prouder.  
  
My dad Quatre works at the gallery where he sells his paintings and works on his music at home, he already won three awards for best composer in a movie. Does Star Wars Episode one or Lord of the Rings sound familiar (1)? Figured that'd ring a bell. Also my parents have collaborated on some things. Like one would come up with a story and write the words and the other would draw the pictures, I'm sure a lot of you have read Starry Night.  
  
My dad Trowa works at home either in the den or in the Darkroom. I also want to be writer and am pretty good at playing instruments, and Riley wants to be a photographer. Nikki wants to be a dancer, she knows everything from Ballet to Street dance, she's already the school's choreographer in the school plays, and Raven wants to be a director. She's really good at it too.  
  
Jade, Jade wants to be anything and everything and probably could.  
  
In High School I'm on the schools' swim team, and being not only the youngest student in only the Eleventh grade, I'm also the smallest player on the team, and you'd think that that would give the other players an advantage, but I'm actually the fastest. Riley and Raven in gymnastics, I could have been to but I liked swimming more. Nikki takes Track and Dance and Jade takes Cross-Country.  
  
Anyway it's summer now the twentieth day now, and yet I still have homework. In fact what I'm doing right now is my homework. Over the summer the teacher wants us to record write and tell her about the lives of her class for our Senior- year. It's late in the afternoon, and I'm in my room.  
  
I'm still a little skeptical about telling of my parent's lifestyle. It's not because I'm embarrassed about them or anything, it's just that I don't want to put their personal life in the spot light. I guess I should probably go ask them, I know they'll say yes but would it be for them or me?  
  
So how do people on this block feel about my family? They're all comfortable with it?  
  
Well now I got to go so until next time.  
  
TBC  
  
So what did you think. I know it was probably boring but this is just the Prologue. The real stuff happens in the next chapter. Of which I will hopefully have up by Sunday. I really do need to know if you want me to continue or not, because I'm not good with rejection. Anyway the only change I've made in my story, is that of the Star Wars thing. I made it so that everything that is happening in our time is during the same timeline as theirs, sadly even that of September 11, but this is just so you can relate to the characters. 


	2. That's Life

Hey I told you I'd be back. I just want to say thank you to those who did review me.  
  
I was just suddenly inspired to write another chapter after reading this authors' fic that was really offensive to homosexual and bisexual people. First of all you don't see them saying that heterosexual people are wrong and that they're going to hell. So why don't they just shut up about it. Go with the old saying, "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all."  
  
Well now to just get on with the story. By the way I made one mistake with the time of day it was in the story last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the movie Spider-Man. I just use it to fit the story so that the characters can relate. Side note- I made it so that the timeline of the story is like modern day. So music bands like *N Sync and Lauryn Hill live in their timeline, just that you can travel freely to space. Also this story contains Yaoi so if you don't like that stuff I suggest you hit the back button on your computer right now. If you continue reading and decide to flame me for it anyway it will be your own fault not mine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's not afternoon it's actually the early morning. It's around at least 7:00am.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So you ask what our neighbors think of my family? And I said they're comfortable with us? Well I left that question mark their for a reason. Let's say some people love us and treat us like we're good friends and then there are some who look at us like we're a disease. Some have even gone so far as to voice their opinions to us. Let's just say that after one encounter with my parents man to man, they agree with anything and everything now, or they leave which is better.  
  
Well got to go and stretch, being on this room so long in to the night have left my legs too numb to have cramps.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trowa woke up with a groan. He was a morning person it's just that no one together when they first get up. He carefully moved from the spooned up position beside his lover and partner of eleven almost twelve years now. Even he had to smile at the thought. His smile quickly became a soft chuckle as his sleeping companion gave a murmur of protest from the lost of warmth.  
  
"Good morning Quatre, time to wake up." Trowa whispered softly in Quatre's ear. Which earned him an annoyed wave of the hand and a turn, followed by a few unintelligible sentences. Which just caused Trowa to laugh whole- heartedly and yank the covers off the bed. Causing Quatre to growl in annoyance.  
  
"Okay okay, I'm up." "Just thirty more minutes okay?" "It's Friday, so you know what that means." Quatre pleaded, and Trowa had to give in. he too knew what Quatre had to go through every coming Friday. "Alright alright, well I do have to get up now." Said Trowa with a quick peck on Quatre's cheek he went to the bathroom to shower.  
  
Quatre sighed finally being able to delay his time in getting up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trowa walked down stairs in to the kitchen to see Kylie & Riley already up.  
  
Kylie was by the stove and Riley sitting at he table.  
  
"Well it looks like some people are early risers." Trowa said as he greeted his children.  
  
"Hey can you blame him?" "Yeah if I had to put up with what he did at work on Fridays I want to stay in bed as well." Kylie said with Riley adding to answer.  
  
"And here I thought you were supposed to be on my side." Asked Trowa about to sit down but stopped in mid step at the doorbell. "I'll get it." He said as he moved to the door, wondering who would stop by this early in the morning.  
  
"Hey guys I thought I'd come over and see my favorite happy family. Said Trowa and Quatre's College roommate Alex. She was probably the reason Quatre and Trowa got together but she'd never admit it. After College Alex and the guys just sort of clicked. She was like ones baby sisters even if she was the same age as them. Sassy witty and unpredictable to a fault. That's Alex in a nutshell.  
  
"You really mean to free load off us." Replied Trowa as he moved to let her in. "You guys should be feeding me freely after all those meals I cooked for you." She scoffed. "If anybody should be paying for anybody, it's you for our medical bills in food poisoning." Retorted Trowa with a placid expression. "Why Trowa Barton, I am shocked and chagrinned that you after eating piles of my cooking would say such a thing." She gasped. "Believe me I remember… traumatically." To this they both just laughed. Together they walked in to the kitchen. "So how goes the two of my favorite quint pack?"  
  
"Hey Alex!" they said at the same time. "Now who's missing, ahh where's Mister grumpy." "It's not officially my day until I catch a classic scene of him in the morning without a cup of coffee." "He's in bed dreading to go to work." Replied Trowa with a shrug "Yes as he has every Friday." Said Riley. "Why's that, is everything okay?" "He usually seems to like his work." "No it's nothing serious." "It's just that every Friday for the last seven years now, there's this old man who keeps coming in to the shop asking for the painting he did." "Which one?" "The one we all helped in doing." "The family portrait one, well no wonder he doesn't want to sell it." "That's an original."  
  
"That's the whole reason dad won't sell it, and it's not like the guy that much of a problem he's just really persistent." "I don't know why he only comes on Friday, I sort of think it's a ritual."  
  
"Well why doesn't he just make another one." "Well that's the problem." "I mean how do you just copy a story, for an artist you have to be in the moment, plus we all did it, that's why the painting seems so real." "That's why all my dads paintings seem so real, if he just copied just to copy it'd defeat the whole purpose." Answered Kylie.  
  
"That's understandable, Quatre was the same way in College." "So what's he going to do?"  
  
"Sit there and wait till five o'clock and start the three hour debate team." "I always said Quatre was the crazy one." "Yeah well it's that's the case, I blame all of it on your cooking in College."  
  
"There's no way you couldn't lose some brain cells and still be stable." Came the voice of the topic.  
  
"QUATRE!!!" "W-w we were just talking about you." Alex says with a nervous chuckle. "So I heard." Well I got to get to work." Quatre says as he sighs. "Hey Quatre why don't you just have someone else do it for you." "Well see that's the problem, this guy is so obsessed with this picture that he can tell if it's fake or not." "So I'll wait it out." "Besides I'm not calling the cops if he just wants the painting, even if I'm not sure why." "Well maybe he wants a family, I'm pretty sure he can't have time always coming to you." "Alex" Quatre warned. "I'm just saying." She said holding up her hand defensively.  
  
"Uhh, well anyway got to go." "Hold it I made you breakfeast and it's already wrapped." "I know you guys are skinny but I will not have my parents dying of young age due to malnutrition." Said Kylie handing her the dad the indeed wrapped and sealed in a bag meal.  
  
"Sometimes I swear our kids are more of the parents than we are." "Yeah well that's the many twist of parenthood even if the parent is the children." "In the end it's actually the parent that learns from the child." Said Riley. "Funny I thought it switched both ways." Said Trowa with a smirk. " No I like Riley's thesis better." Everyone had to laugh at that. In the end Quatre kissed and hugged his family goodbye and went out the door. Just as Riley got up from the table to wash her plate off.  
  
"Well I got to get ready to go." "If I want to get some of this project done I need to go out and get some pictures." She said as she went upstairs. Soon after she came back dressed and ready to go. "Dad I'm going to be out al least until 7:00pm tonight is that okay?" "Yeah just be careful out their ok." "Alright but be careful for me or others." She said with a grin. "Both." He answered before she gave him a hug. "See yah kid". She said to Kylie as she went out the door.  
  
"So what are you going to do today?" Trowa asked to Kylie. "I was just going to go out and maybe explore a little, since there's not much else to do." "At 9:00 in the morning?" Trowa asked a little skeptical about her answer. "Yeah I'm used to entertaining myself for long periods at a time, I got it from you guys." "I'm beginning to think that Alex is a bad influence on you." "Nope fraid not, it's my own feisty sarcastic personality." And with that Kylie went outside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So after finding mostly just how many kinds of molds there were in the backyard there was only so much a kid could do to find interest. So at the time Kylie was currently sitting on the sidewalk, wondering why she didn't take a summer activity. Especially since she discovered that she had waaaay too much free time. At that moment though her friend Taylor strode by on her bike.  
  
"Hey Kylie, whatcha doin." She asked to Kylie who had changed her position from sitting to lying on the sidewalk. "Nothing just pondering the fact that I have no life." "Well I can tell that by looking at you right now." "Thanks for your sympathy." "You're welcome." "Hey, looks likes moving in to the neighborhood." Taylor said looking across the street, to see a large moving truck pulling up, with a two cars pulling up behind. As three people got out of the first one.  
  
"Hmm, they look nice, cute kid." Said Taylor referring to a boy their age with dirty blonde hair, that was short cut (1), wearing a T-shirt and shorts following two woman in to the house but was suddenly distracted as several kids up the street called her to hurry up.  
  
"OK I'LL BE RIGHT THERE, HOLD ON!!!" "Hey Kylie some of us our heading to the pier, want to come?" "Nah, I'll stay here." She said still lying on the sidewalk. I think she was just having one of those days where she didn't want to do anything because she felt comfortable. Or it could have been that she was up since 4:00 because of insomnia, but you never know. "Well okay, I'll see you later then?" "Yeah okay." So after that Kylie just closed her eyes for a minute actually finding her position comfortable. She was actually starting to drift to sleep, that is until she heard the annoying beat of a ball. So she opened her eyes to look across the street and sure enough there by the side of the house was the boy from the car. And it wasn't the ball it self that was annoying her anymore, it was that the boy was doing nothing else but that he was just standing there doing nothing else but dribble the ball.  
  
So with a heaved sigh, Kylie got up and walked over to the boy who seemed to have not noticed her yet. "Hi!" she said." Hi!" he answered back, his head still down eyes focused on the ball. "So, you just move here, huh?" "Yeah" hr answered still looking down. 'Not one for words' she thought. 'Oh well, I'm used to this, I know what to do.'  
  
"You know the game would be a lot more interesting if you moved while you played with the ball." "No thanks this is fine." "Well what if I played with you, that'd make it interesting." "Nah, I'm okay." "It's because I'm a girl isn't it?" At this the boy did stop and look up. "No it's not." He said looking at her like "why would you ask that?" and resumed playing. Yes it is, but that's fine, I understand that you think I could kick your butt, so it's understandable." "You don't want to look like a coward in front of a girl." "That's fine." She said as she began to walk away with a smile on her face. She knew no kid could resist a dare like that. She almost laughed as she heard a sigh escape the boys' mouth before he said. "Okay you can play."  
  
"Well I knew you couldn't resist me." "Right, I just did it to prove you wrong." He said as he tried to take the ball from her. "Ah, so we do have a personality in there." She said as she put the ball behind her back and dribbled and put her other hand in front of her to block. The two proceeded to make such comments as they took their game in to the backyard. (1)  
  
"So what's your name?" Kylie said panting as she barely dodged the boy's hand to make the shot. "Sam" the boy said also panting. "What's your name?" he asked between breaths. "Kylie" she replied. "Well Kylie you want to take a break?" Sam said with his hand on his knees panting.  
  
"Yeah sure" and with that they both went the front of the house again to sit on the steps.  
  
"Woo, well I told you I'd beat you." Kylie said with a grin as she sat down beside Sam. "Who laughed. "No you didn't beat me, we tied." "Yeah, but I would have beat you if you hadn't called for break." "Yeah okay, we'll settle this later." He said with a grin and they both laughed.  
  
"So where'd you move from?" Kylie asked. "Pittsburgh" he said with a solemn look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad, you probably had a lot of people you missed, huh?" "No it's okay, I didn't really have any one to miss back home." "Oh okay." She said sensing he probably didn't want to talk about it. Just then the two women who had entered the house came out. "Oh hey same where going to go to the market to get some food, we should be back in a few hours okay?" "Yeah okay, oh by the way this is Kylie, she lives across the street from us. She came over to say hi." "Oh okay, it's nice to meet you Kylie." They said coming over to shake her hand. "My name's Chris and this is Sophia." "Hi!" she said smiling politely to them both. "Well we gotta get going, it was nice meeting you Kylie, oh and Sam we'll probably going to be gone till late, because we're also going to get some other supplies too, okay, so we left you some money to get pizza and the numbers on the fridge. "Alright." And with that they got in to the car and left.  
  
"Hmm there nice." Kylie said smiling "Thanks" Sam said returning the gesture. "So were those your sister? "Where are your parents are they coming in a separate car?" Kylie asked playing dumb. She thought she knew the answer but didn't want to sound rude. After all some families like hers didn't feel comfortable telling everyone about their lifestyle. It was there life not others.  
  
"Um, actually those were my parents." Sam said adverting his eyes to look at his shoes. "Oh okay." "That's it, nothing else to add." He said looking at her incredulously. "Yeah, chill out Sam my parents are gay too." "They are and people on this block are okay with that?" "Yeah, except mines are both male instead and as for the people, some are okay and just treat me like any other kid and others just keep their opinions to themselves." "Whoa." "You haven't met a lot of people who exactly support your parents huh?"  
  
"No, that's the real reason why we had to move." he said taking that gloomy look again. "What happened?" "Well my parents jobs weren't exactly the type that wanted people who accepted that lifestyle since they were teachers. "So my parents hid it for twelve years." "And it's all screwed up in a day." He said bitterly. "I was just talking to some friends, it was lunch time so we were over in the grass having our lunch, minding our own business when a pack of kids, some our age a couple older, come over from the tables." He stops for a minute as he remembers then takes a deep breath and continues.  
  
"They all suddenly stop about five feet from us and then one of them walks over." "He goes hey faggot I hear your parents teach at our school, why." (You know at first I tried to deny it. I mean who would want to admit that to anyone especially when their parents' life was at stake but they didn't believe me. Soon I got up to talk to these guys. They started to get physical.) The guy pushed me back saying "Eww fag-boy don't stand so close to me, you might give me AIDS or something, while his friends laughed, but then something else happened." Sam said his eyes now flashing anger.  
  
"Hey Sam are your parents really gay?" "Yeah I mean you don't ever let us over your house." "I-I-I-" "You what Sam?" "So it's true and I've been hanging around with you." "Ewww!!!" "What so gross about it you guys, so Sam didn't tell us his parents were gay, big deal, we never asked." said my friend Nala "Yeah so what this doesn't change anything." "Danny's right guys why are you being so ignorant?" that was Jamie. (Out of all six of my friends seven including myself only three backed me up. The people I grew up with since preschool and only three back me up, two girls and one guy. Some friends huh.)  
  
"So they others after some more insults to them and me for being fag lovers and that it was obviously contagious joined in on the physical assault." Pretty soon everyone joined in." "I was fighting the guy who pushed me. He got in a few good hits and so did I." "In the end the teachers had to come out and pull us all off of each other." "The Principal was the worst." "He charged me with being the one who started it. While the gang only got a week's detention and my friends and ex friends only got a week and a half suspension." "In the end he said that I couldn't go to this school seeing as I was not an obvious trouble maker but that that's how the other parents would probably see it and fired my parents saying that not all the parents might support that and he didn't want any controversy.  
  
"So end they end we ended up coming here." "My parents found an ice cream Shoppe and decided to set up business for the Summer." "So now you know." Sam said turning to Kylie with a smile and tears in his eyes not falling out but on the verge of it. "Oh Sam, that's horrible." Kylie said not knowing what else to say. "Why didn't your parents do anything?" "They didn't want anyone else to know, they just wanted to forget you know, who am I to stop them." She nodded.  
  
"Hey I'm sorry I made you remember all that." "It's no biggie." He said with a shrug "I'll be right back, you want a soda or something?" "Sure" "Okay." And with that Sam went in to the house. Just then Trowa came out from across the street. "Oh there you are, what are you doing over here?" "Getting acquainted with the new neighbors, there really nice." "They have a kid named Sam, and he's my age." "We actually just finished playing basketball."  
  
"That's good, hey listen I got to out for a bit to run some errands, are you going to be ok by yourself?" "Yes dad, I'm twelve, I think I'm responsible enough to stay at home for three hours." "True." "Hey dad is it ok if Sam comes over to watch a movie or something, his parents had to go shopping for supplies." "Yeah it's okay." Thanks." And with that Trowa walked back over to the house and got in his car. Kylie waved as he rode off. A few minutes later Sam came back.  
  
"So what took yah?" "I had to find the box with the cooler in it." "Whom were you talking to?" "Oh that was my dad, well one of them, he had to go out for awhile but he said you could come over if you want." Okay I already locked the door so let's go." So the duo walked across the street and in to Kylie's house.  
  
"Wow nice house." "Thanks, so pick what movie category you want and I'll see what we have."  
  
"I want a movie with either action, thrills or suspense." "Hmm, we have… the Matrix, Independence Day, Along Came a Spider, Anti Trust etc." "Hmm, the Matrix I guess." "Good pick." "Well get comfortable and I'll be right back, I just got to get some snacks from the kitchen." "Okay" and with that said Kylie went to the kitchen, when she came back, Sam was up and looking at some pictures on top of the TV.  
  
So these are your parents?" "Yeah" "Who's this she looks like you?" "Oh that's my twin sister Riley." "Twins?" But I thought twins were supposed to look the same when they were both of the same gender." "Well there are, actually three types of twins, there's the one that you said, then there's the one with one of each sex who look different but act the same, and then there's the newest one where your twin is like your counter part." "It's twins with both the same qualities of the first two, looking the same and acting the same but they have different features like she has red hair and I have blue."  
  
"Oh okay, so who's older?" "She is" Kylie said irritated. "What's wrong with you?" "I'm not just the youngest of my sister, I'm the youngest of five." "My cousins I mean." "Riley came first then Raven then Jade, then Nikki, and then me." "Those are my cousins." She said noticing Sam's questioning face. "It's not that I'm insecure about being the youngest it's just that I'm the youngest of five." Which means I'm the one who gets treated like the baby." "I know my family's just really protective of me but sometimes I feel like I'm suffocating." "Maybe I am insecure."  
  
"No you're just annoyed at being treated like the tie between your family." "They probably look at you as the baby cause you're like their other child or something that's all." "Hmm I never really thought about it like that." And with that they both sat down to watch the movie.  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what did you think? There's still a whole lot more to come. In fact in either chapter 3 or 4 there will be a 3x4 LEMON but that's only if people review me. So please tell me so I'll know if you like me or not. This is the longest chapter I have ever written and I still have many other things to add. So R&R I need it. 


	3. Meet the Parents

Hey thanks for the reviews. As to answer Mizu ni Johin, I did say that they've been together for eleven almost twelve years. In the first chapter they got married in May and got married a month later on the thirtieth of June. That's why it's almost. As for the whole Kylie thing, she does know but that's her personality. Many times you can understand something you just don't know why it has to be this way or that. Anyway thanks for telling me, it'll help me with my writing. If you see anymore mistakes feel free to tell me. It shows that you're paying attention to my story.  
  
Krazy I'm sorry I didn't e-mail you but my computer wouldn't let me. It said not found. So you'll continue to review right? Please. Anyway getting on with the Disclaimer. No I don't own Gundam Wing, or Spider-Man, or any of the other movies or products used in the chapters. Hey come to think of it, I don't even own my name.  
  
Symbols like this // are to emphasis on words. Since the controllers never seem to show up on Fanfiction. Net.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So three hours later of the Matrix and Along Came a Spider, Kylie and Sam were in to the kitchen talking about the others life.  
  
"So that's how you were born, on the Genesis Project?" asked Sam. "Yeah, my family was one of the first." Retorted Kylie. "So you were born with the regular sperm bank procedure?" Kylie asked." "Yeah even though my parents were glad at the idea, my mom Sophia, well her parents begged to differ." "They didn't exactly support her in the beginning, they do now, but not then." "They told her the whole "When you have kids you can raise them your way" speech." "My mom wasn't even living in their house anymore." "She was already at College, and in her second year."  
  
"So your moms are two years older than my parents?" Kylie asked absorbing the information. "Well Chris is one year older while my mom's two one." "That's another thing, why do you call one parent mom and the other by her name?" "Well my mom was dating Chris during the time she was having me, but neither thought it would be a long term relationship, so I really was my moms' child," Sam said with a light chuckle. "Oh I get it, so your parents were still dating after you were born, but Sophia was your mom, and Chris just decided soon after that she wanted apart of the parenthood lifestyle."  
  
"Yeah, one day out of the blue, she just proposed, they had a nice wedding, of which my grandparents attended, saying they were sorry and they wanted to be apart of they're child and grand-child's life." "They said that it was stupid to just disown their daughter because of issues of sexuality and would try to accept their daughter, which for them was saying something for my mom always said was a miracle, for her parents never really believed in change." Sam finished the story with a smile.  
  
"Wow," was the only thing Kylie could think of after all she'd heard. "Yeah wow pretty much sums it up, and you're the only person I've actually explained all of this to." Sam said with a disbelieving look on his face at the realization. "Well I can't really blame you, I mean it's not exactly something that people talk about, nor is it their business in the first place, so it's not surprising that I'm the first person you've talked to about it," said Kylie getting up from the table and going over to the cabinets.  
  
"In fact it took me five months before I even let my friend Taylor come over my house, let alone see my parents, but she was cool with it." "In fact exclude my sister and cousins and myself she would be the first person to defend my family sometimes… getting a little aggressive but her in the right place." "Then again I'm one to talk." Kylie said as she took a large glass casserole dish out.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sam asked. "I'm about to cook dinner, since it's my turn." "Everyone in my family has a night to cook so no one complains, and hey it beats doing the dishes." "Makes since, why should you have to cook and wash the dishes? I'm sure no one would want to cook if they knew what they had to wash." Sam and Kylie both laughed to the joke. "Ahh, so we do have a since of humor and not just a solemn preteen."  
  
"Why thank you for your analysis Doctor," Sam said with a bow. "You just keep getting better and better, which proves that I'm a bad influence on you," Kylie said while laughing. "Of which people would say Nikki's a bad influence on me, even though I say I get it from everyone." "So want to help me make dinner?" "Sure, what are you making?" "Chicken Parmesan with salad as the vegetable," Kylie said with an Italian accent. "Magnifique," Sam said with a French accent while bringing his fingers to his mouth with a kiss for emphasis. The two laughed at their goofiness.  
  
"You know while were on the topic Sam, I've been meaning to ask, what race are you?" said Kylie while filling a pot with water and putting it on the stove. "Well actually I'm mixed, half Latino, that's my mom Sophia and half French, that's from Chris." "But I thought that Chris knew about you but wasn't apart of the parent thing yet." "Well my mom had been dating Chris since her last year of High School so she was in love by her last year of College." "When she went to the sperm bank she asked for a specific match, she wanted the father to look like Chris and have the same race, so basically it //was// the male counter part of Chris," said Sam as he took the pasta passed from Kylie.  
  
"Chris was actually surprised when my mom told her that she specifically made me that way to look like Chris because she always did know that they'd be a family," Sam said with a shrug, as if this was something he just normally explained.  
  
"Wow we really do have a lot in common." "First you have same gender parents, and you're also biracial and you're a genius." "Yeah the only difference is that I was moved from fifth to eighth grade at age nine which is why I'm in eleventh grade now." "They just let me go at that pace from there.  
  
"Yeah we were moved to seventh grade when we were eight and they just left us from there." "You're they only genius besides my sister and cousins and Max," Kylie said still trying to take in all of the info. "So what races are you?" Sam said remembering Kylie said they were both biracial. "Oh I'm half Latino half Arab and let me tell you when you're learning both at a young age you have to find ways to make it interesting to you." "So I finally realized that they were mostly the same language, with only a few words that were different."  
  
"Hmm I wish I had it like that, but I thought of it as a good thing that I could speak another language than most kids my age, so I use to think I was a spy and languages were some code that only people from places like the FBI or something knew of," Sam said with a chuckle and even Kylie had to laugh at that.  
  
"Well that's a good way to look at it too." "You know the best kind of people are either biracial or multi-racial because we have an advantage." "We can pretend we don't speak English if we get in trouble, in school we'd get paid to tutor others as their translators and when we grow up we end up getting the best jobs.  
  
"Are you always observing things?" "Well I inherited that from at least three or four people in my family. My dad Trowa my uncles Heero and Wufei and maybe my Uncle Zechs but I', not really sure he's an observer too much, he's… uh done a few things that wouldn't qualify as observing but judging but everyone has a time when they go off their rocker." "Of course in my family that happens quite often."  
  
"You want to see what some of them look like?" "Sure!" So after three hours of photo shoots and many shared stories later dinner was done and Kylie and Sam were on the couch playing cards. "Hmm, it doesn't take this long to get errands or do a research project." Kylie said referring to Trowa and Riley. "Maybe something came up." Sam said trying to be helpful. "Yeah. I guess so, oh well it's only 7:00 at least my dad should be coming in, if not my Papa since he's still at work." Kylie had already informed Sam that she called Trowa dad and Quatre Papa, but dad if the two were separate.  
  
"Oh well, I'm sure they'll be coming in the door soon," said Sam. And as if on cue the door opened. "Hey anyone home?" came the familiar voice of Trowa. "Hey sis you here?" said Riley as she came in to the living room. "Riley I thought you weren't supposed to be back until 8:00." "Well it's good to see you too, so how did you //ever// manage without me?" "Oh I got along without you very well, in fact it was a relief." "And if I felt pain I'd be hurt right now, but seeing as I'm assumed the cold hearted witch I'm immune to hurt." "And whom might this be pray tell?" Riley said finally noticing Sam.  
  
"This is Sam Parker, he just moved in this afternoon." "Him and I have had an entertaining day." "So see I can have an interesting day without you." "Besides I don't find interesting things to do, they find me." "Mmmm hmm, I'm so sure." "Well nice to meet you Sam, I'm sure that if you can survive Kylie for a half day and still have your sanity you'll be fine with the rest of our family." Riley said shaking Sam's hand.  
  
"You know I'm just going to ignore that insult if one of you two could come and help your dear fathers out here." Came the sarcastic voice of their Papa Quatre. "Papa, I thought he was still at work." "He was but dad came by to kind of relieve him of his on going battle with you know who, and they picked me up later on my way from the Library." "It was a good thing too because it was starting to raining and Papa had lent Alex the car and //I// certainly didn't feel like getting ammonia before I leave Saturday for that photography program." "I don't think it was a good idea to give the car to Alex since she's as bad as Uncle Duo when it comes to speed." "Think of that anyway you want." Riley said seeing Kylie and Sam exchange glances at the last comment.  
  
"Well I'd it anyway if it got a rise out of you." Kylie said as the trio went out the house. "Hmm it doesn't look like your parents came back though Sam," said Kylie glancing across the street. "Oh that's ok I better get going anyway, seeing as your parents are home," said Sam feeling out of place. "Oh that's ok, besides our parents would feel guilty at kicking you out and leaving you at home all by yourself.  
  
"Thanks for the help Kylie," came the rather annoyed look of her dad as he dragged one of her Papa's paintings in to the house, but not before stopping to greet Sam with a nod. Sam gave a nod back and Kylie almost laughed as he backed away when he left. Yeah she had to admit her dad was a bit intimidating at first glance. Then again so was her Uncle Heero and he did it on purpose some of the time, as Nikki and Raven had told her.  
  
So after several paintings later everyone walked back in to the house soaked to the bone. "Well we had all better change in to something warm before we all get sick," said Trowa as he came in with the last painting while trying to shake some of the rain off.  
  
"Sam you can change in to some warmer clothes too, I refuse to be held responsible if your parents call me saying I'm responsible for their child getting hypothermia," Trowa said with a small smile that Sam couldn't help but find comforting. 'I guess his barks only as worse as his bite. Or maybe I just caught him on a good day.' Sam pondered to him self.  
  
As he walked up the steps he noticed that they really did have a nice house. Hard wood floor at the top and bottom with a carpet in the living room. The walls were a light cream color that complemented the house nicely. There were eight doors, the one on the left obviously Kylie and Riley's room. Seeing Riley go in to it. Kylie led Sam to the bathroom and left him there, quickly coming back with a pair of clothes, which were surprisingly his size. "We have a lot of cousins who come over here and they leave things." Kylie said noticing Sam's shocked expression and with that she left Sam to his business while tending to her own.  
  
Sam walked in to the bathroom again liking the colors. It was a dark night blue with white along the edges of the walls. A mirror and sink to his left a toilet to his right and a dark black tinted glass shower in front of him.  
  
As Sam shed his clothing he started to think back to today and all he had learned in just a short change. There were people who even though they were homosexual lived good lives and had children who had friends who knew about their parent's lifestyle and were more than okay with it. They're daughters were geniuses and went to school in //High School// and people were okay with that and even were friends with Kylie even though she was a genius.  
  
At his school he was mocked and teased about being a super freak and a nerd for wanting to be in a higher level where he got more homework. Which is another reason why he didn't tell people about his family because they would mock him about that. It was all too much. It was like he went through all that for nothing while living in a primitive world while here it was like a fairy tale that was updated instead of living in the Dark-Ages. Okay now he was getting a headache. Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He opened the door a crack to see Kylie holding a towel.  
  
"Sorry I forgot to give you one before I left, can't have you changing while you're still soaked," she said handing him the towel and turning in the opposite direction. Sam took the towel; quickly drying got dressed and headed out of the bathroom as quickly as possible. Being alone for too long with his thoughts could be painful to the mind. He assumed that everyone would be downstairs already. A thought he quickly groaned at, for he never liked being the one everyone notice when he was at someone's house he didn't know. It made him uncomfortable being the center of attention.  
  
Sam just explored the house a little longer, noticing a room across from the girls' room that had no doors. It most have just been a place to hang out at, for there was an entertainment center in the back with a couch by the window and a couple of pillows on the floor and a bookshelf to his right. Even in the dark it gave the room a kind of cozy atmosphere.  
  
As Sam neared the steps he spotted Kylie sitting at the top. "I thought I should wait for you seeing as it's obvious you feel intimidated by my parents." "So I figured you'd probably really be nervous if you came down to everyone staring at you and I know what that feels like, so shall we?" She said moving aside to let Sam go first. And together they walked down the steps and in to the kitchen. Where her family was gathering around the table with the food and dressings on the table.  
  
As Sam sat at the table he still couldn't help but feel a little awkward at sitting at this family of whom he had just met and now was eating dinner with them. Again his thoughts wondered to all that he had compared of his life and Kyle's and he couldn't help but feel a little envy to the small family. His thoughts were again stopped by the calm voice of Quatre.  
  
"So Sam how do you like it here so far?" asked Quatre noticing the boy's silence. "It's fine I'm actually glad I came here." "I have to tell you though no one would have been this kind to me on the first day back where I was. "Well from what Kylie's told us it's hard not like you." Said Trowa looking at him reassuringly. Both him and Quatre smiled at Sam and he actually felt a little at ease, but not enough to continue talking. Dinner passed in silence after that and no one noticed the tension about it except Trowa.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sam walked out through the sliding glass doors in the kitchen to take a breather. Trowa followed suit and the remaining house members stayed behind feeling that this was a personal conversation and remained in the house cleaning up.  
  
Sam sat down on the steps and heaved a huge sigh, and just looked up at the starry sky looking content for a while. Trowa moved from where he was standing and spoke. "Nice night out huh?" Sam started but quickly relaxed. "Yeah it is." He said looking back at the sky as Trowa sat down beside him.  
  
"So I guess Kylie told you." Sam said out of nowhere. "Told me what, that I couldn't ask from you?" "Well even if she didn't hears the recap since it's probably going to come up later." "My parents are both female homosexuals and I'm their kid." "They kept it a secret for twelve years and it got screwed up in a day by some ignorant kids." "Scenario is kids fight me over bigotry, most of my friends turn on me and join the fight, in the end I get blamed and my parents are fired and had to come here." "I meet Kylie learn that her parents are the same as mine and live regular jobs while their daughters friends know about it and are cool with it."  
  
"Kylie and her family are also geniuses like me and go to High school where most of the kids love them and don't tease them about it." "Basically I'm jealous of her and I know I shouldn't be but it's the fact that my parents and I could have moved years ago and been happy here." Years ago and no one would have had to go through any of that," Sam said with his voice cracking at the last statement.  
  
"It's okay, it's better to let it out than to keep it in." Trowa said saying what he had to learn the hard way. In a way Sam and him were coming from the same place, not the same issues but the same place nonetheless. He just had to make sure Sam didn't have to learn what he had so late in life when he had found Quatre. Soon after Sam finally stopped crying.  
  
"Sorry I probably seem like a crybaby spilling my troubles to you huh?" "No, I'm glad that you told me, I guess it's not always easy to relate to your parents so you don't tell them much and keep it all inside so that they don't get hurt." Said Trowa, even though the reason he was so distant as a child was because he never had anyone to give or receive affection from. "That's natural, hey we have //two// daughters and we're both males so we're all still trying to understand each other too." "If you ever want to talk Quatre and I are here." "Thanks!" "Oh and one more thing Sam, Kylie wouldn't tell your secrets if even if you didn't want her to, she'd a good friend you can trust her." And together they walked back in to the house.  
  
'Maybe I can trust these people.' 'They could really be like two substitute fathers to me?' 'Father, that's a new word for me, seeing as I've never had one, maybe this won't be so bad after all.' Sam thought as he entered the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kylie was just finishing putting the food up when she saw Sam and her dad return. Sam was looking a lot better than he did. That was good; he probably just had a lot on his mind from what he had learned today. That's understandable. She thought to herself as they came in.  
  
So two hours later after some more fun and chit chat Kylie her sister, and Sam were upstairs on the computer while Trowa and Quatre were down stairs on the couch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With a heaved sigh Trowa and Quatre snuggled closer together on the couch. Quatre, resting his head against Trowa's chest, tracing lazy circles across the strong arms wrapped securely around his waist. Trowa for the other part was resting his chin in fine platinum blonde silk hair that smelled like vanilla. For some unexplained Quatre always smelled like vanilla to Trowa. But then again it was probably just him. The two seemed to be content like this for a while until Quatre broke the spell by speaking.  
  
"I think Sam's a great kid." "Yeah I like him too, he kind of reminds me of myself except for a few changes." Trowa said with a thoughtful look. "He's just your typical confused pre-teen with homosexual parents." The tow burst out laughing at the joke. Trowa had clearly loosened up a little from his earlier years. But not enough to let his guard down, he was a soldier after all and no matter how many years he was with Quatre would ever make him so careless as to not put his family first.  
  
Quatre had changed as well but not for the worst as one might think would happen to someone like Quatre. He was a gundam pilot too, which meant that he could take a hit and give one just as easily if met by the right person. Don't judge him by his frail appearance, he was trained by the best to be the best and it was obvious from his choice in partner was as best as they came, and not a minute went by that he didn't thank whatever deity there was out there for what he had.  
  
Quatre was as he had always been calm, noble, and loveable, with a few changes that came with maturity. He no longer was a pacifist, believing he had done to many things unworthy of the title, but he still believed strongly in peace. Though he knew that there never would be peace without violence. He wished that there could be a way to end war without bloodshed, but knew that actions spoke louder most of the time and had come to just accept that.  
  
Now let's get it straight Quatre was never a male Relena Dorlain/Peacecraft but he'd come in about fourth place. Now Quatre was a famous art with too kids and a husband he just couldn't stop kissing. When he had first come out to his sisters and the Maguanacs he had thought they would despise him or worse. However they all replied the same answer, "Well duh, it was obvious," literally. And now his life has gone from good to great and it would be great if he could just find someway to give this guy a painting that he won't think is faulty.  
  
Quatre was still nice, but a little bit more sarcastic, probably from being exposed to both Alex and Duo too long. But hey it was kind of hard not for them to rub off on people. Even Heero had loosened up a little, and most of that came from living with Duo and his counter part daughter Nikki. Raven was a mix of both Heero and Duo's personality but more reserved like Heero. Now Jade was more like Sally but with her own mischievous personality, //but// it was nowhere near Nikki's. But still poor Wufei. Quatre sighed in contentment as Trowa held him closer. Life was good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I beat you again, just like I said I would." "Y-yeah, but… that was at basketball //and// //we// never finished, I never said I was good at this stuff. "Wow! Stuff, that's very elaborate, want to have a contest in vocabulary?"  
  
"Anyway Sam, what do you think of our family?" Riley asked. "You're all nice, crazy, but nice." "Well if you think //we're// crazy wait until you meet the rest of our family." "They're coming tomorrow for a family get together." "We go to the movies on the first Friday of summer after school's out." "Don't get me wrong, we see each other all the time, we all live only ten blocks from each other, our family has just been doing this since we all were like two or something, but it's become sort of like a tradition." Riley said with a shrug.  
  
"It's really important to me this year though cause it's the first year that I'm not going to be with any of my family, since I'm going on this photography program for three months, and the funny thing is that I leave for it two days after tomorrow, so it'd be a good memory for the rest of the summer." "You should come and you don't have to worry you, you won't feel awkward about being the only one who's not related to us, because we've all been bringing our friends with us since we we're seven and no one in our family has ever complained, in fact I think they enjoy the company of someone other than their family.  
  
"Now Nikki… that's the one who's the most crazy in the family and we follow up after her, as for the rest…" The trio continued to talk like this with Kylie and Riley, filling Sam in on some of the crazy adventures their cousins and them had shared. With a few laughs and jokes in between.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trowa had just got up to call Sam for his phone number when the doorbell rang. Answering it he discovered two women who he assumed were Sam's parents. His assumption was presumed correct by the next statement.  
  
"Hello our names are Chris and Sophia Parker, is a boy by the name of Sam staying with you?" "He kind of tall, with dirty blonde hair, almost thirteen." "Yeah he's here, he's upstairs with my daughters." The two women sighed in relief that their son was safe. "Oh thank you Mister…" "Barton." "Barton, thank you very much Mr. Barton." Chris said shaking his hand. Trowa could tell that the women had been agitated for a while before they'd come to his doorstep.  
  
"Would you like to come inside?" "Sure, thanks." And they all walked while and the two greeted Quatre as Trowa went up stairs to get Sam. As he opened up his daughters' room he couldn't help but smile at the scene he was witnessing. Sam was lying on the seat/couch window while Kylie was sleeping on top of her comforter, as was Riley on the other side of the room.  
  
Trowa picked Kylie up and placed her under her covers and did the same for Riley. Even though his daughters were growing up Trowa had yet to reach the age where he would say they were too big to carry and hopefully never would. He did the same for Riley and gently picked up Sam. He switched off the lights and left the room.  
  
As he came down the steps he found Quatre and the woman in deep conversation. "Oh thank you so much for taking care of him, we didn't know we'd be gone so long." "That's okay, Sam enjoyed his time with us." "That's good, he's been kind of isolated in his room, so it's nice that he found a friend." "It's also kind of comforting to know that we're not the only family with a few changes around here." Sophia said with a smile.  
  
"Well to me we are an average American family, we have two males and to females, it's just that the males are the parents and the female are the children, even though I think the roles change from time to time," said Quatre. "We know the feeling all too well," said Chris taking Sam from Trowa's hands. "Thanks again." Sophia said as they neared the door. "Sure, you know you three should join us tomorrow, our family has this tradition where we all go to the movies after the first Friday that the kids get out of school." Quatre said with a nod from Trowa. "Yeah sure that sounds great," the pair said at the same time and with that the two families said their goodbyes and went to there respective homes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I just keep getting better and better at these chapters. Next chapter is a family outing. So we see our favorite characters reunited. Crazy Duo, placid Heero, Short- tempered Wufei, Eccentric Sally, and all their crazy children. Now chapter five //will// be the 3x4 Lemon scene. If I get enough votes that is. 


	4. Friends and Family

Well we got ourselves an inspired author. You people make a girl feel welcome. I have never ever written a story so long or updated so fast. Of course this idea has been in my head ever since the last episode of Gundam Wing aired on Cartoon Network. To answer Chibi Slasher's question, if you're talking about Sam and Kylie then no, at least not for now. *Wink Wink*  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't 'em, never have, never will. I just like to pretend I do. I also do not own Spider-Man or any other real life movie, celebrity, or products of industry. I don't even own Sam; he was just my version of the character from the movie staring Madonna and Rupert Everett in the Next Best Thing. It's a good movie by the way. Most of the characters in this story are gay. If that's not your cup of tea, then I suggest you get your keester out of my fic so the rest of the opened-minded people //can// enjoy the fic. Now that that's out of the way on with the fic.  
  
Symbols with this // sign are for emphasis on a word.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kylie, Sam and Riley were sitting on the sidewalk talking about some of the movies they wanted to see while both Sam and the twins' parents were inside. It was almost noon now. Suddenly girl about their age and size with shoulder length purple hair with streaks of blue on her bangs, and a boy who also looked about their age with short red spiky hair and glasses came roller blading over to them.  
  
"Hey guys, they get here yet?" "No." "Oh hey, you're that kid that just moved here yesterday right?" she said noticing him. "And I'm sure that these two have told many lies about me and I strongly recommend you believe everything you hear." "Well then you must obviously be the *Flamboyant* Taylor I've heard so much about." The five preteens moved into the house with greetings from the two couples and themselves before they headed out to the backyard "Hmm, that name sounds catchy but of course I can't go anywhere without my assistant Maxini, great great great greeeeeaaaaat grandson of the legendary Houdini," she said indicating the boy beside her.  
  
"And if you believe that my dear friend, she'll suck you dry like the leech //believe// me." Max said smiling at Sam. " (scoffs), I am not a leech, it's not my fault if peoples' energy just seems to leave their bodies and flow into mine, filling me with love." "And yet leaving everyone else annoyed with you in the process." Riley said from her spot on the floor. "You know with friends like you who needs enemies."  
  
"Well they couldn't be a very smart enemy if they chose to mess with our family," came a cocky voice from behind them. They turned around to see a tall girl with short light dark chocolate hair and a lopsided grin on her face. "Hey Nikki, you know you gotta stop doin that," Taylor said as she clutched her chest especially since Nikki was //right// behind her. "But I love the fact that I know I can kill you without even touching you, it's save me some work." Nikki said with a grin as two other girls and two other boys came into view.  
  
"I swear I get no respect from any of you," Taylor said as her index finger circled the crowd for emphasis. "Of course you don't, if we gave you any respect it would go straight to your head," said a girl with Prussian colored eyes and long light colored hair that hung loosely behind her and a smirk on her face. Of which Taylor scowled at. "Hi, Raven!" she muttered. "You know I'd hate to see how you guys would act at my funeral, it'd be one big comedy."  
  
"Well then I'd be the host, and Kylie and Jade could be the entertainers while Max would take care of the inventory, and Jade could do the music, while Raven got it all on film via satellite."  
  
"What is this rant on Taylor day?" "No you just make an easy target, plus you're just so cute when you're mad." Said Jade with a calm look on her face. Yup, it was conformed, Nikki is a bad influence on us. And Jade's older than Nikki, well by ten minutes anyway, Kylie mused to herself.  
  
"Oh hey, you must be Sam." "Yeeahhh, how'd you know?" He said very slowly "Cause ying and yang over there called us earlier this morning to fill us in on you before //I// not them //I// do anything stupid." "You know guys I'm a genius too." Nikki said looking at her family. "Well most of the time you don't act like it," said Riley looking about ready to laugh at Nikki's choice of expression involving her hands.  
  
"Annnyway, when did you guys get here?" Asked Max. "Just now, but long enough to here most of your conversation," said a boy with short brown hair and blonde streaks." "Hey Keno, I didn't know were coming," Taylor said forgetting her anger and looking at him in confusion. "Yeah I didn't either but //somebody// happens to be very persuasive, that is if persuasive involves annoying the person into submission," he said looking at Nikki. She turned to him with her hands up in mock defense.  
  
"What, can I help it if I refuse to let you be the only one with no social life." "I mean none of us have one either, but for you it's just plain creepy." "Your dad is quiet." Keno stated. "Yes but my dad is a cool quiet, you just give me a freak me out quiet." "Then I'll be sure to use it often if it will get you into a mental hospital fast enough, because you're obviously going, I'm just speeding up the process." He wore a smirk as he watched Nikki's mouth move open and closed to make a comeback but it was obvious that he'd won.  
  
"Nikki… has nothing…to say." Kylie said pausing with words as if in shock. "So Keno how much do you want, because if you can get Nikki to shut up, you //have// to be paid," said Jade with a grin on her face. "She's right this has to qualify as a miracle." Said a boy with orange hair and slight freckles. "Walter I didn't… know you were coming." Kylie said with a fake surprise and obvious effect in her voice that she wasn't happy about this. Though Walter had been her friend since like preschool he had only found out about her parents and family two months and a half ago and let's just say his reaction wasn't pleasant but a week later he came around.  
  
"No one //asked// for your opinion Walter," Nikki mumbled. "You know why don't we just go inside and greet our neglected family." Nikki said after a minute, giving up arguing with Keno… for now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The group walked into the house to see all of their families in amusing conversation with each other. "Hey look who finally decided to greet us." "Well we had to be fashionably late." Replied Taylor with a bow. "Of course Taylor, of course." "You know I think this whole family picks a year and just randomly selects a person to tease for our little tradition cause last it was Nikki who got all the hits." "You're right Taylor, it's a conspiracy, everyone //picks// a year to pick on you. You finally figured it out." "Anyway, hi Uncle Duo etc…"  
  
As the families and friends bonded or bickered in Duo, Wufei, Nikki and Taylor's case, (Wufei calling Duo any known insult in Chinese or English, some even in Japanese, for insistently calling him names like Wuffers, Wuffie, or Fei Fei and Taylor and Nikki just disagreeing to disagree.) Heero and Trowa walked out into the front to talk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trowa and Heero laughed as they leaned against the rail of the front porch. "Crazy baka." Heero said while still laughing. "Yeah but you still love him." Trowa said. "That I do." Heero said with a smirk and a thoughtful look in his eyes. "I don't know how you do it Heero, and you have to not only live with him but sleep in the same room, how do you sleep?" "Simple, just find something to tire him out and he'll be asleep for hours." Trowa laughed at Heero's double meaning.  
  
"Plus those two are filled with enough energy that I can take a break once in awhile." Heero said referring to Raven and Nikki. "Yeah, but I'm sure Nikki has enough energy for both your family and mine." "Yeah it's just that the good-side to that is unlike Duo she was born with half of my personality, meaning I never have to worry about keeping her in line, now Duo… that's another story." "True, true." Trowa said with a nod. The two just stayed in silence for while listening to the amusing arguments happening inside. After awhile Heero spoke.  
  
"So how are things with you and Quatre?" "Fine, you?" "There great, looking forward to tomorrow?" "Yeah I still can't believe that it will be officially twelve years since I married Quatre." "Nor I for Duo." "Do you know what your kids have planned this year?" "Nope" "Mine either." They were Gundam pilots who could infiltrate bases and download data from computer, or decode secret messages, but when it came to finding out what their children had planned for them, they were completely stumped, and it didn't help that the girls knew all their tricks either.  
  
After a few more moments of silence the pair turned back into the house just in time to see Wufei with scissors in hand with a demonic glint in his eyes as he cornered a rather defenseless Duo. "Hey come on man can't you take a joke, you know, just a little joy to lighten the mood?" "Come on!" "N-no NO Not THE BRAID!!!!" Duo shouted half hysterically as Wufei grabbed his braid with the scissors only inches away from touching it.  
  
"Only if you promise not to call me Wufffers Fei Fei or any other name other than Wufei." Duo thought for a moment and then looked at Heero with pleading eyes. "Oh no, I won't fall for the puppy dog treatment, you got yourself into this so you can get yourself out." Heero said with a slight smirk as Duo scowled. "Fine" he growled and scowled again as he saw Raven and Nikki laughing at him while Nikki taped the whole scene with a digital camera. "Hey your both supposed to be on my side." He whined. "Sorry dad but it was too funny not to tape." Raven said between laughs. "Yeah, besides I want to have something to tell my children, like that they can blackmail their granddad by threatening to cut his braid off if they want something." Nikki said closing the small camera and putting it back in her pocket and heading back out to the backyard with their posse in tow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three hours later the gang were all passing time by either doing stand up comedy or open discussion. It was Nikki's turn.  
  
"Alright people today I'm gonna talk about things that need to be said that no one else wants to say. For some reason people think that once one thing's stayed the way it is for a long time, it doesn't need to change. Well I totally disagree with that theory. So I will say the things that no one else will say like… shampoo." "Do we really need the directions on the back of the bottle?" "It goes like this rinse and repeat, but how many times?" she said with a finger on her chin.  
  
"And then if you have problems with the directions they have a 1-800 number for you to call." "But how can you, you can't read any way, how would you know what the numbers are?" "Oh they have //pictures// to show you how to call and how to wash but you're still not sure how many times how to wash."" "You know the only thing worse than calling the 1-800 number is being the person you talk to at the 1-800 number." "Unhh huh, hello, unhh huh, unhhhh huh, okay did you put water in your hair before you used the conditioner?" "Ahh (snaps fingers), my pleasure."  
  
"You know there will always be someone telling you how to do something simply because you need someone to tell you what to do." "If you can remember to take gainocophia (1) everyday, //you don't need to take it anymore//." "Doctors just need you to be dependent on something so you call them when you run out." "Because they need the money." "The whole reason why they're so rich is because their little experiments seem to multiply to more people who become dependent to use the drug they don't need because they remember to take the drug." "But //they// don't know that."  
  
"Another thing I find people doing, well mostly males anyway, is whenever they sit down their hands always seem to make it to their pants, yeah I said it, I just want to know why." "It's a thing they do, they get relaxed and their hand just seems to go down to the area that's most relaxed, which just happens to be down there. It's one of the reasons why "it" was named "Mr. Happy." Said Taylor. "Yes dear, it's a subconscious thing they do, that and taking the last bit of food." "Is that true guys," Taylor said daringly. "Uhh, no comment," said Keno. "Yeah I plead the fifth," said Sam. "I second it," said Max. "You know I really think we need to have more male friends, that way girls can't single us out," said Walter.  
  
"You know it's funny, when we actually come up with a topic for you guys to defend yourselves, none of you have anything to say, yet you always want to get upset when someone of the XY species says something about how we're always put in a stereotype." Said Kylie with a grin, as the boys seemed to find whatever was in the sky more interesting than what was going on in the conversation. "Well anyway getting back to the topic, it's my turn and I pick stand up, seeing as I've suddenly been inspired." Walter said indicating the six females who still seemed to be trying to control their laughter.  
  
He took a deep breath and began. "You know what I really don't see what's wrong with gays in the military. I mean there really shouldn't be any homophobic people out there because everybody has to have that one gay aunt or uncle in their family. You're probably thinking about it right now aren't yah. You know I say let them fight; I'm not, so if they do then by all means. If my uncle Bertha or aunt Tom want to fight then go ahead." "My uncle/aunt Tom will definitely be in there to take off his earrings and high heels and go and kick some enemy butt." He said acting all prancing and talking with a lisp. The girls laughed halfheartedly at Walter's stereotypical remarks. This may have been a //little// sugar- coated for Walter but they knew better. Though Walter meant well he always over did it with the stereotypes and no matter how many times they explained that he needed to be a little considerate of who he talked to when acting that way and he apologized he still ended up doing it. The girls all looked at each other while clapping. This wasn't going to be the last remark of the day. Luckily their parents came to tell them they were ready to leave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the group all walked down to the bus stop Sam couldn't help but ask the question he wondered since they had left. He inched close to Kylie and whispered "Why are we taking the bus to the movies when we could have just used one of yours or my families cars?" "Oh this is still part of our tradition, see when we were four ironically when we planned to go to the movies no ones car was working so we took the bus and we've done it ever since because the good thing about a bus is that if and when it breaks down you can always take another and since it's not your ride you never have to wait around for someone to fix it so it's faster and you don't waist time." Sam laughed at the comment.  
  
"What?" Kylie asked. "Do you have an answer for every question?" Sam said while with a chuckle. "Well you seem to have a question for every answer." Kylie said with a smile. "Yes but hasn't there been a time where you just didn't answer because you didn't know?" "No because that would mean that I didn't have an answer for everything, which means I'd have to take your job and ask questions all the time." Kylie said casually walking with her arms crossed behind her back. The two laughed as they made more comebacks at one another before finally reaching the bus stop. There were three girls at about at least sixteen already there in deep conversation.  
  
"Another reason why we all like to take the bus is because of the people you meet, it's just something you could never get trapped inside a car." Kylie said with a smirk as she watched the red head, brunette and blonde now staring at all of the male members of her family. She quickly went and informed her sister and cousins and her friends got the jist in the end.  
  
If there was anything she hated it was cheerleaders. Let's get it straight she liked cheerleaders just not the traditional ditzy valley girl talking cheerleader who hated the out crowd and dated the superficial jock. The girl who got good grades on looks alone and not because of actually breaking a sweat at something other than flips and jumping around. The fact that her parents were usually rich and the principals or founders of the school didn't help. Especially since they were always trying to expel her or her family for some made up reason.  
  
Kylie knew who these girls were even if they couldn't take the time to remember her not that she expected their small brains to remember anything as far back as a week let alone five years of torture and humiliation at school. All they probably remember from a week now was what new outfit matched the color of their eyes. In school the cheerleaders were the popular in crowd while Kylie her sister cousins and friends were at the head of the out crowd and enemy #1. But that was okay that's how her and the pep squad liked it. Suddenly the bus came and the girls were still looking at Kylie's dads and uncles as they got on the bus. Somehow they knew they had to get these leeches away from their family.  
  
With Kylie and the gang in the back and the adults in at least five rows of seats ahead of them and the teens were right in the middle. "God they look like they need a bib or something to stop the drool," said Raven in utter disgust. The girls watched in repulsion as they heard the airheads comments about //their// dads.  
  
"Ohhh my god that guy with the braid is such a hottie." The brunette said with the traditional valley girl accent. Both Nikki and Raven breathed in and out as they heard the girls talk about their dads like they were a piece of meat and gripping the seats was all Nikki could do to keep herself from lunging at the ditzes as she heard the next comment. The redhead scoffs as she said her comment to that statement.  
  
"Ihh you can have him I want either the blonde or the or that guy with the wild dark hair, I mean he looks so manly to me the blonde looks like he'd run in tears after I let him go." To this both Riley and Kylie were just gripping the seats to control themselves from doing morbid thoughts to the girls right now. "Well that "manly" guy looks like he'd just give you a one night stand." To this all three girls started laughing.  
  
All of the girls friends really were angry at the teens for their rude behavior as well but right now they feared what the girls might do to them as they watched the pole that Nikki was gripping shake violently "Well I just want the Latino over there he looks like the perfect guy for me." That was the last straw. Suddenly Kylie got up from her seat and walked over to the girls looking sweet innocent and naïve as she could though her thoughts were definitely anything but pure.  
  
"Umm excuse me but why are you staring at them?" The girls look up at Kylie like she was the nastiest thing in the world. "//Why// do you care?" the girl with the blonde hair asked rather rudely, looking at Kylie like she did something wrong. "Well because my daddy told me that staring and pointing was wrong and that's what you're doing to those guys over there." "Well is your daddy here?" asked the middle girl. "Well your daddy is an idiot and you are a pest." The girl on the left said. "Oh is that so?" asked a voice from behind Kylie. She turned around and smirked as she saw her sister. Now the game was going to get interesting.  
  
"What the hell is this is there a Barney convention in the City or something?" said the Red head "Yeah why don't you go away?" said the brunette. "But we just want to know why you were staring at those men over there." "Listen little girls why don't you go back and play with your little friends and stay out of grown peoples business okay." The red head said each word slowly in child-like voice, acting as if the twins I.Q. were as small as a peanut when of course they should talk.  
  
"But it is our business because we know those men" said Riley. "Oh do you?" The girls said looking at each other obviously interested in finding out something about the bishounens three rows down. "Yes we do," said Kylie. "And how's that," said the blonde. "Well there pretty close to us." Riley said. "Oh really, well what can you tell us about them?" said the redhead. "Well I'm not so sure that they would want us telling you information about them, I mean they don't even know you." Kylie said "Well that's why we're asking you so they //can// get to know us" said the brunette.  
  
"I don't think they'd be interested in you." "Well I know the Chinese guy wouldn't be interested seeing as how close he is to that woman, but I think that this Latino would go for me," she said referring to Sally and Trowa. "Well if you really want to get to know them I hope you don't start saying things like the "Chinese guy"," Riley said somewhat offended at how the girls referred to people. "Well that won't matter once he's seen me," said the redhead arrogantly as if their dad was her territory. "Well I don't think you're his type," said Kylie trying to control her anger.  
  
"Well how couldn't I be and how do you know." "Well first off you're only what sixteen and he's like twenty eight so I think that sums it up right there that he's not interested." "Well kid there are ways to catch a mans' attention without saying anything she said showing a little cleavage," she said exposing her shoulders and adjusting her chest. To say that she had a large bosom was like saying the Atlantic Ocean was damp.  
  
"Well I still don't think he'd go for you, one being he's not dense or perverted enough to risk doing anything stupid with a minor and I know he'd never go with you second of all because he's my dad, you sick little bimbo." Kylie said her anger rising at the fact that the girl would even think of trying to seduce her dad by showing off her body because she thought she was god's gift to men and they'd lick the ground she walked on was just unacceptable.  
  
"Hey you know you look familiar," said the Blonde. "Well it's not surprising I do go to your school, but I wouldn't expect any of you to actually think that far for memory, it's just one step at a day and that's it right, you might bust the many needed brain cells that you do have in the process." "What did you say to me you little twerp?" said the redhead. "Which one she said two insults, but if you're talking about the one-sided Lolita scene we just saw I'd be happy to elaborate if you misunderstood." "Since I'm pretty sure you did with all the big words."  
  
"If I recall correctly with my own choice of words if you may, she said that you might want to quit whoring her dad cause he's not desperate and if you may look over to the blonde sitting next to him (she got close to the girl and whispered in her ear with the girl following her gaze) he's already taken by him and that's her other dad." Nikki said almost laughing at the expressions of the three girls. The girl looked practically mortified at the news she heard. She and her friends rang the bell to get off at the next stop.  
  
However right before the girls took off at a sprint Kylie stopped them by saying "Oh and don't for the record tell Carmen I said hi." The trio suddenly turned to Kylie with wide eyes recognizing Kylie at once but they never got to ask since the doors closed and the bus drove off at that very moment. All three of the girls sat back down joining all their friends and family in the laughter while there parents looked back none the wiser or so it would seem to the normal eyes but the girls saw the small smirk playing on Quatre lips Duo's wink and the very amused glint in Trowa Heero and Wufei's eyes telling them they heard the entire time. The girls just smiled and nodded back to their fathers as the bus ride continued.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neither of the girls realized how long they had been talking but they figured it had to have been long since they only had five stops before they reached the movies. The movie was as any theater was colder than needed to be even in a heat wave so it was more like an igloo and there were a lot of lines but that's the good thing with a big family. So since there were nine adults and ten children one adult and one or two children for every line. It's the best plan for going to the movies on crowded days like Fridays and Saturday.  
  
Soon the family were at a line that moved unbelievably quickly or it could have been because Alex and Duo were either by screaming every five seconds to the next person in line that there was a rat on the floor and putting a black piece of cloth down and moving it around but the two denied ever thinking of a scheme to pull off in public to be an embarrassment just to annoy there family, it was just mere coincidence that the rat was there so they used it to there advantage.  
  
Most boys and girls would have been humiliated that there parents would do something like that in front of them but the girls just couldn't help but cracking up at the scene. People were running and jumping over things and pushing people out of the way even as they made their way to the ticket booth where Heero answered seeing as his insane lover was too distracted too speak. Heero loved the man there was no doubt about that but he just wondered if he was more than one person half the time. And this was coming from the person who had an obsession with self- destructing himself during a mission before he knew that he loved Duo.  
  
After talking it out with his family and friends he ordered nineteen tickets for the 4:20 screening of Spider-Man on the family discount so it only came to $16.50. The family walked into the doors gave their tickets to the usher got their popcorn, peanuts and soda and went to their marked theater. After listening for twenty minutes to elevator music and answering the movie trivia on the screen the lights began to dim and the previews played.  
  
Automatically Anthony Hopkins and Chris Rock's preview for their movie Bad Company started to play, followed by the movie Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood followed by Undercover Brother soon followed by the movie signs then Jennifer Lopez's movie enough and closing with Will Smith and Tommy Lee Jones' movie Men In Black 2 and now the movie………….  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The family got up and left as the movie faded to black and the voices of Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott of the song "Hero" came on. Everyone was still sort of in daze as they went to the restrooms. As the girls came out they saw that like them only the male kids had come out. Apparently all their parents had decided to take their sweet time in coming out leaving them there to wait. They all sat or leaned on the rails on the sides of the stairs as they waited.  
  
Suddenly a man came out of the theaters and by the stairs. He accidentally bumped into Walter on his way down mumbling an apology with a slight lisp as he went down.  
  
"You know you could tell that guy was gay." He said and Kylie asked "How so?" "Well the lisp was a dead give away and that tie was much too colorful not to be gay and the way he walked was not helping." He laughed at the thought and turned to the others to find them obviously not finding the joke so humorous. "Geez tough crowd." He said rolling his eyes. "That was not funny Walter." Kylie said. "Ah come on it was just a joke." "It's always just a joke to you isn't it?" said Nikki with hurt in her voice. "Hey I'm sorry I'm sorry I won't make anymore gay jokes okay?"  
  
"Man what's wrong with you, that's not funny, you should know better than to judge some one and even if the guys was gay that still doesn't give you the right to talk about him if you don't even know him." Sam said and everyone else stood shocked for a moment since this was the most Sam had talked all day, so Walter had obviously struck a nerve.  
  
"Hey come on guys I said I was sorry." "You always say you're sorry yet you don't seem to think your jokes have any relation with the word so maybe you should just stay away from us until you can say sorry and mean it." Jade said. "Yeah Walter I think Jade's right, and until you learn that your words hurt not only the people you talk about but us as well, because you are talking about us when you say stuff like that, you shouldn't hang around us for the time being." Kylie said with unshed tears that she quickly wiped away as her family came from the restrooms.  
  
The ride home was more sedated than it was coming from it. Walter sat by himself in deep thought as everyone else sat to the side away from him. All the adults knew that there was some tension and knew who it was directed to but figured they'd better not say anything and just give the kid his space and hopefully it would work out for the best tomorrow.  
  
That night everyone stayed at Kylie's except Walter. He said he really did need time to think about his actions. That's not what he said to the parents but that was the general idea.  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well I am back and better than ever. I am out of school and on Wednesday I will be an official 8th grade graduate so getting reviews for my fic would really help me feel happy that day. Especially since I have to give a speech right in front of the crowd so no pressure. Yeah right.  
  
Gainocophia- I don't know how to spell it but it's supposed to be a disease in which you are very forgetful of things and need to take medicine so you remember to remember. So you don't need a drug you just need to write things down.  
  
Bishounen- Pretty boy. Bi- means pretty and shounain means boy. Just a little Japanese on case you wanted to know.  
  
Next chapter will be up soon hopefully. It //will// be 3x4 Lemon. If I get enough reviews that is.  
  
Well R&R so I know if you like it. 


End file.
